


/vase des noces (the pig fucking movie)

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, Drowning, Emetophilia, Handcuffs, M/M, Nausea, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Get it? 'cause they're cops.





	/vase des noces (the pig fucking movie)

**Author's Note:**

> since ive been writing so much kingsmen i figure nows as good a time as any to slip some other nasty englishmen in here cause honestly this is a long time coming lmao
> 
> i forget if alex's post-prison duds came with a tie but i dont care it comes with one now
> 
> the title is actually the title of a real movie about a guy who bangs a pig look it up

"This isn't any fun anymore, he's quit respondin'."

Dim allowed Alex some oxygen for probably the eight-millionth time. He stared dumbly at his cohort, Georgie, who held the weighty nightstick at his hip. "Just all limp like a dead fish, yeh, li'l Alex? I actually thought you were dead for a moment or two."

"Must be used to it." Dim grunted, then huffing out another insipid laugh. "Must'a got it good when you were a plenny, eh?"

Alex reserved his silence, far too focused on calming the all-encompassing sickness that swelled within him. The burning headache and the sputtering in his stomach was their fault, all theirs. He'd been an awful one, for sure, once before. He'd done his time already. The slate should be clean. Yet, here he was, drowned to shit by his own former comrades. And homeless. Maybe they'd oughtta just kill him, for all it was worth.

"You ever got the in-out when you were jailed, brother?" Georgie had to push, of course. Alex stood his ground.

"No." Though his response was croaked and weary, he was firm.

"Huh. Color me surprised, then." Georgie hastily grabbed the lip of Alex's pinstriped pants. Immediately Alex cried out, wriggling as a worm would. "Come on now, love, you've been on the front end before millions of times." With Dim holding him down, using those log-wide arms of his, Alex could only kick out behind him, which seemed to at least hit something. Georgie howled, smacking Alex on the back with the nightstick as hard as God would allow. "You bloody sod! You ain't 'alf in the position to be--" Alex swung out again. This time Georgie seemed to largely avoid it. "Put'im under, man, what are you waitin' for?!"

"Ah, yeh." Dim held Alex's head once more beneath the water. "I thought 'e weren't s'posed to fight no more. Li'l Alex, you're not s'posed to do 'at."

Of course, Alex heard none of it with his ears submerged. He attempted to hold his breath, as long as he possibly could, because if he exhaled immediately he'd really screw himself. However, the feeling of Georgie's finger at his waistband had him screaming in air bubbles. His struggles were met with little response.

It was cold outside, as always in jolly old London. A horrible day for outdoor shagging, really. Georgie's finger reached Alex's asshole, and he brushed over it a bit. Nausea hit immediately, the sexual contact once again activating the effects of the Ludovico technique. He weakly tried to lift his head above the water, but failed. Not even so much as lubricated, the finger dipped in and wiggled around, and it burned.

"Hows'at feel?"

"I fink 'e don't like it, 'e's lookin' well bolnoy."

"Let'im up then." Dim lifted Alex's head, and his hair dripped. He howled like he were dying. "Quit your creechin', o brother. I sure missed talkin' nadsat-like between us. Business world, adult world, it's just the worst. Not that you'd know it." Georgie curled his finger, extracting another cry from Alex's throat.

"I'm, I'm gonna be sick, you..." Alex coughed, belching sickly and leaning his forehead on the lip of the water-trough. "I feel rough..."

"Oh dear. Alex feels rough, he says." Georgie's snickering was answered by Dim's horrible Beavis and Butthead laughter. "Sharries lookin' awfully heavy."

"None of the in-out, eh?" Dim shouted. Way too loud, like always. 

"Let me alleviate that issue for ya." Georgie curled his finger around until it hit something, something that sent a gunshot up Alex's spine. "Aha, there it is. You know, Bog didn't want us to be shaggin' each other, but 'e put that prostate up our asses. Why you think?"

"'e were a closeted homosexual?"

"Seems like li'l Alex were, too. Gettin' all solid-like down'ere." 

Alex let out a strangled cry, knees seeming to lock up in their place. He felt like he was gonna fucking vomit, but there wasn't much he could do with his hands cuffed tight together. His fingers grasped at air as Georgie felt through his guts. "Hey, could you try gettin'em down again?"

"Roger dodger, brother." Dim grinned, all teeth and no lips. Water met Alex's face once more, and he tried his damnest to push back against Dim's forceful hand. However, Georgie was at the very least smart enough to put the brawn in charge of holding Alex's head in the trough. His legs twitched, and the pad of Georgie's finger pushed against his g-spot in a way that made his back curve like a cat, and his stomach heavy with bubbling bile. Then suddenly, the digit withdrew, and Alex was allowed air.

"He gets tight, when 'e can't breathe." One of Georgie's hands met Alex's throbbing dick, fingers ghosting over it like it were too filthy to be touched. "A real sooka, he is."

"A bender, yeh?"

"'as right." Alex attempted to spit out a response, but he felt something behind him. And he knew it, what it was and who it belonged to. "All this dratsing and such, got me all hot and bothered. As a member of the community, you ought to help out your local policeman."

"Did'em ovah plennies ever make love to ya'?" Dim's face was all too close to Alex's, and his breath smelled of cigarettes. Alex kept his mouth shut, as he'd already been asked once and didn't wish to dwell on the subject. That, and a still-solid sense of rebellion within him. Dim proudly spat on Alex's eye, and the smaller man shouted and tried to wipe it away with his shoulder. "Answers! 's an interrogation!"

"No," Alex coughed again. "never did it once."

"Been wi' another malchick ever?" Alex shook his head, not wanting to be spat on again. 

"A real Mary, are ya, Alex?" Georgie spat on his hand loudly. Dim cocked a brow in confusion. "A virgin, I mean. Pure as white soap and tight as a ring, I mean." Confusion became sinister excitement on Dim's heavy-browed face.

"Can I  'ave 'im first?"

"Not on your life. Leavin'im all floppy when it's my turn? No, never." Dim pouted, but Georgie seemed insistent. "Not when 'e's all Mary-like. Why don't we make a Jesus together, Alex?"

"L-" Alex coughed as Dim smacked him on the back of the head. "Lubricant."

"Don't need none." Once again spitting on his hand, Georgie rubbed the saliva over Alex's tight pucker, which seemed to pulsate, as its own living entity. "Now don't you go puttin'im under yet, I gotta sloosh 'ow it sounds." Grabbing onto the back of Alex's neat pinstriped suit-jacket with one hand, Georgie adjusted himself below using the other, before prodding in no more than a centimeter. Oh, how much harder he would have thrashed, were he not trapped beneath two men twice his size. Had Georgie really gotten taller while he was in the clink? A full two inches and blood was drawn, Alex rasped loudly through his teeth. He dry-heaved in Dim's direction, the other boy just looking confused.

"I 'fink he really might be well ill."

"Good. Means 'is treatment's working out. Bugger me sideways, quit clenchin'." Georgie struck hard on Alex's rump mid-sentence, as if that'd do anything, leaving a quick-fading red handprint on skin. Regardless, he managed to sink in almost to the hilt. 

"Got a devotchka's arse." Dim remarked, laughing at his own humor. As hips finally connected, there was a nasty sound, blood flowing from the overwhelmed orifice below Alex's taint. It seemed to weep along his perineum and over his milk-white thighs. Unskilled, as if he were virginal himself, Georgie groped at Alex's now-bloodstained penis. The red stuck to his fingers, and he put himself in motion, attempting a particularly clumsy handjob at the same time.

Alex opened his mouth.

" _SO_ \--"

His cry for help would've fell on deaf ears anyhow, but an anxious and trigger-happy Dim felt more comfortable shoving him back underwater without command. Georgie was slowly unraveling, pride dissolved into simple instinct. Feral, like a wild pig, he humped deep into his former leader. Sensation after conflicting sensation.

Handcuffed, all Alex could do was smash his shoulders on the lip of the trough. It was clear the other two were talking, but about what, he couldn't hear. This, of course, was a viable cause for worry, the two weasels no doubt scheming some other way to make things even worse. Then, suddenly he was released, and withdrawn from, left limp and sweaty on the grass for a moment or two. Of course, it wasn't long before Georgie re-took his prior place, and at the very least, second entry hurt far less than the first.

Dim grabbed hold of Alex's pale blue tie, lifting him up by his neck.

"Tired of waitin'..." He grumbled. Until that moment, Alex had failed to take note of just how hard Dim was. It prodded outwards. The damn thing was no doubt the girth of Alex's upper arm, he'd seen it before on his long-lost nights of ultraviolence. It seemed so recent. The tip touched his unwilling lips, and his reply came out only as another acidic burp, this one at least a bit quieter. "You look real bad." His grubby finger met Alex's lip, tugging at it. For a moment, Alex was firm on remaining shut, but a hard push from the other end made him gasp, and Dim was more than happy to take the opportunity.

The face that he made while getting blown was disgusting, all rolled-back eyes and gritted teeth. The man had never had a thought in his life. Alex thought,  _O, if Pee and Em could see me now, surely they'd take me back_. His jaw hurt and it was hard to breathe. Without much else to do, he drew his cheeks inward, hoping it'd at least finish the suffering faster. "Soddin' hell, you're good at this." Dim hunched over, tangling his fingers in Alex's dusty-orange hair.

The difficulty was, as one may guess, breathing. Dim's tool was wide, and blocked out pretty much everything once it got deep enough. It was damn near impossible to keep his teeth off of it, especially when Georgie got a good hit on him from the back. And that bastard, he had his chest up on Alex's back and insistently jerked him off, as if he really cared whether or not all parties were enjoying the matter. He breathed deep in Alex's ear, huffing and snorting like the swine he was, and on God, everything tasted like salt. Blood, pre, and the looming threat of vomit in the back of his throat, which burned the inside of his neck.

"You're well hard, brother." Georgie's tone was mocking, between harsh inhales and sharp exhales, brain ill with pleasure. "Clearly... the good doctor didn't do ya much." Tears stained Alex's rose-red face, his whole head ached and everything was going blurry.

"Got a real sad face." Dim swiped away some of the tears with his thumb, shoving it in his mouth. "Can I do 'Singin' in the Rain', Georgie?"

"No." Which Alex thanked every God above for, as if this could be any more of a humiliating trip. Dim opened his mouth, but was immediately interrupted. "Why, well... for starters, it don't rain until later. But-  _hfff_... hearin' your creechin' will... absolutely ruin this for me. Oh shit." Suddenly, he increased his pace, and it made this awful slapping sound that blurred in Alex's sick little head. Georgie's rough hand choked Alex's cock, and it scraped and felt all sorts of wrong, not like any handjob he'd gotten before. 

He had the chills. It was threatening to rain, and he felt cold and exposed. Dim suddenly pushed hard into the back of Alex's head, clogging the sole airway keeping him alive. He never lasted long in bed, for sure. What he released, it spilled down the back of Alex's throat -- salty, and bitter, it tasted the way mold smelled. It spewed from his pointed nose, dribbling over his face, artfully blotched as ever. Then he pulled out, spitting the rest of his wad on that face. Jackson Pollock couldn't have done it better than Dim had, painting these off-white streaks on Alex's red-and-purple face, which bruised so prettily. His dick left covered in blood.

Georgie soon followed, letting out this awful coyote howl and firing his gun. Hot, and sticky, it gummed up Alex's insides, and his abused body could take it no longer. He dry heaved once, and then projectile vomited on Dim's still-exposed crotch. It was mostly water, and it came up again, this time mostly hitting grass. He coughed, so hard that it shook his ribs and almost hurt, when the young officer and Benedict Arnold, Georgie, finally pulled out. As he did, Alex weakly came, with a strangled cry and an arched spine. And as soon as it stopped coming white, his bladder emptied itself as well, most of it sticking to his knees. Every tendon and sinew in him simply decided to loosen, and he flopped face-first on the ground, in a puddle of his own watery bile.

The handcuffs were removed. Dim gave Alex another whack with the nightstick for good measure, causing him to vomit once more, what little was left inside of him. His stomach clenched around empty retching, as now he was wholly empty -- cleaned out like the inside of a corpse to be embalmed. He lay motionless, erotic as Edvard Munch's  _Madonna_ , but not quite as proud of it.

"'s prob'ly about time we go back to rabbit, yeh."

"Don't forget us now, li'l Alex! We should do this again sometime!"

The two walked off, proud as peacocks, laughing in a way that pounded through Alex's temples. His whole body was beyond exhausted, every muscle aching. He closed his eyes, ready for a nap, when thunder struck and it began to rain.


End file.
